Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weatherseal for sealing a powered closing device, more particularly for sealing automotive sunroofs, including an elastomeric hollow profile comprising a substantially planar base portion and a mounted domed profile portion circumscribing a hollow chamber.
One such weatherseal is known from DE 43 08 215 C1. This known weatherseal is conceived as a weatherstrip for a rigid lid in a vehicular roof. This weatherseal is configured with a hollow profile comprising a substantially planar base portion and a mounted domed profile portion circumscribing a hollow chamber. Weatherstrips of this kind find application more particularly in sunroofs and seal off the gap between sunroof and roof aperture. To define the weatherseal an appendage is provided in the base portion positively engaging a frame defined at the lid.
Where powered closing devices, more particularly electric automotive sunroofs, are concerned, there is a risk of bodily injury due to trapping on closure of such devices. Anti-trap guards are thus known to prevent such trapping injuries in the case of of powered closing device.
In DE 43 29 535 A1 an anti-trap guard for a powered closing device is described which consists of an extruded elastomeric hollow profile comprising spaced coextruded conductive portions in which metallic conductors are integrated to reduce the resistance. The conductive portions, serving as contact elements, are obtained by admixing conductive material to the elastomeric material. In this context it is known to apply the anti-trap guard as a separate part or integrally in material combination with the weatherseal. In a trapping situation the contact elements are brought together to thus activate a switching action in controlling the drive assembly of the closing device.
Described in EP 405 351 B1 is an anti-trap guard comprising a hollow profile with a hollow chamber. Provided in the hollow profile are coextruded conductive portions configured as strip-like protuberances jutting into the hollow chamber. In the base portion a companion contact surface area is provided which is likewise configured as a coextruded conductive portion. Such an anti-trap guard is designed for powered systems such as shutter gates and weldmesh shutters, aerial work access platforms and the like and is not intended as a weatherseal. In a trapping situation the contact elements configured as strip-like protuberances are brought into contact with the companion contact surface area in bridging the hollow chamber, activating a switching pulse for the drive assembly of the closing device.
The invention is based on the object of proposing a weatherseal of the aforementioned kind in which an anti-trap guard is integrated without detrimenting the sealing function.